Channeling
Power Channeling is the ability to mentally redirect or to control and use the powers and magic of another magical being once their power or magic has been activated. It can be channeled through the hands or eyes, the latter being the most common way to use the power. Strength and Skill The strength of Power Channeling varies depending on the variant of the power, the strength of the user and their method of channeling. When Phoebe Halliwell learned how to channel her power through her hands, she found herself more powerful, being able to deflect many powers by just pointing out her hands. As seen with Phoebe, an empathic witch using this ability will become resistant to the effects of the power he/she is channeling, even though channeling another person's power does not subtract or weaken the strength of that person's power. Notable Examples *In 2004, Phoebe was able to single-handedly ward off an attack from a group of Swarm Demons. Using her power, Phoebe was to access their emotions and was able to channel her power through her hands to deflect multiple fire balls back at them, vanquishing two. *In 2008, Christy Jenkins used her Telepathic powers to channel the thoughts and magic of the Halliwell sisters at the manor from Magic School. Variations Of Power Channeling There are two known variations of Power Channeling; Empathy is used to deflect active powers, but the possessor most first establish and maintain an empathic bond with their intended target. A side-effect of this bond is protection from their power when and if hit the users get's hit. While telepathy is used to channel other people's magic. Empathic Channeling A variant of Empathy used to deflect the powers of other people. To do this, the user simply connects emotionally with his/her target, and then point out their hands or focus their eyes on the other person's power. It can be used to deflect the powers of multiple individual's at once. High Resistance is a result of channeling a power through Empathy. As long as the connection is maintained, the channeled power will be rendered ineffective when hit. When Phoebe first developed her power of empathy, she found that she could use it to stop other people's powers in mid-air and redirect it back at them. Telepathic Channeling A variant of Telepathy used to channel other people's magic. A Telepath would simply tap into a other peoples thought/mind and channel spells while they are being casted, as spell casting is a basic power, and reap the benefits of the magic. Christy once used her Telepathy to channel a spell that the Charmed Ones were casting, and so could reap the benefits from that spell. It's unknown if a Telepathy user can psychically tap and channel/control another person active powers. They can, however, replicate powers. Telekinesis See also: Deviation It is theorized that users of Telekinesis can access a small part of Power Channeling, however, users of this power are only able to take control of and redirect magical energies, such as Energy Balls. This is a separate ability known as Deviation, which allows users to deflect powers, giving the appearance of controlling the power. This ability was first seen when Prue redirected an Energy Ball back at Inspector Rodriguez, vanquishing him with his own power. She later learned to deviate one persons powers onto another opponent. Limitations This power has a few limitation; these are: *Some users possess only a limited range, and can only tap into the power of those near or around them. *So far, telepaths can only tap into and channel the magic of other people, such as a spell. They can't tap into and channel an active power. *A user can't access and take control of another person's power and magic if it has not been activated. Accessing non activated power/magic is Power Replication. *It takes longer and alot of concentration to channel spells. This is because the channeller can not reap the benefit of a spell unless it's has been completed. See Also * Power Manipulation * Power Replication * High Resistance Category:powers